Two Truths And A Lie
by s0ulmatch3r
Summary: After having another heated argument, Maka locks herself in her room, leaving Soul trying to find a way to talk to her. And then Maka is caught singing and dancing to her favorite song. Who is the trespasser in her room? (I think we all know who it is :3) Rated for language and small but present suggestive themes. ENJOY, DAMMIT! :3
1. Chapter 1

_HEEEYYY WAZZAAAAP!_

_Well, here's another story for ya, and I hope you like it! I guess going thru sad situations like the one I set thru several days ago kinda get my imagination going lol weird..._

_READ AND REVIEW! Thanks 3_

* * *

**SOUL's POV**

"Go away!" She shouted through the door.

"Maka, come on! I'm sorry, I was just messing around! I didn't really mean—"

The door flung open, revealing an extremely pissed off Maka. I shut my mouth, silently pleading for her to not give me another Maka-Chop.

"You didn't mean it? HA! Bullshit! Of course you meant it! You say the same damn thing every time, so I think you DID mean it. And even if you didn't, it's true anyway! Yeah, I know I have NO sex appeal! I know I have a FLAT chest! And I KNOW no one in their right mind would fall for a BORING BOOKWORM like me! So even if you didn't mean it, the fact that you said it anyway doesn't make me feel any better!" Her emerald eyes were swimming with tears now, and I felt my heart plummet down to my stomach. I hated it when she cried. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. And I knew she wasn't that, because she's actually really strong and determined. Not to mention she can be pretty violent when she loses her temper. Though I guess you already knew that.

She looked down at the floor and took in a shaky breath, and another, and another. After several seconds, she looked back up at me, and this time I felt my stomach churn. Her eyes were dull, almost lifeless. "Just leave me alone. I'm not leaving my room, so you can go out with BlackStar and the others or go find some girl to pick up on the streets. I don't care anymore." She turned around and before she could even begin to close the door, I grabbed her wrist. She froze at the contact.

"Maka, listen—"

"Let me go now or I swear I will Maka-Chop you into next YEAR."

I hesitated for a moment before I let her go. She immediately slammed the door behind her, causing me to flinch. I stood there, staring at the hand I used to grab her wrist. I clenched it in anger, my knuckles turning white. I had to make her listen to me. But how? She won't talk to me and there's no way I can get her to come out of her room. She probably won't even come out to make dinner. Maybe if I made her something, I can somehow try to get her to at least say thank you—

I sighed, my hand dropping to my side. No, that won't work. That's happened before and she didn't eat anything the whole day. No point in wasting food if she's just gunna starve herself. Maybe if I bought her a new book that she wanted—

Nononononooooo. I shuddered, remembering the last time I did that. She had stared at it like she would set it on fire by staring at it so hard before giving me a brutal Maka-Chop with it. Shortly afterwards, I had realized that I gave her a book about how to prevent pregnancy (don't ask me why—I have no idea what went through my mind that day).

I walked to the living room and plopped down onto the couch, planting my face against my hands. What can I do to get her to listen to me?! I'm not gunna cook for the whole week, and I'm CERTAINLY not gunna clean the whole apartment...what else is there?!

A slow realization came to me, and I smirked. There is one thing that she can't avoid. She can't avoid the bathroom. She always brushes her teeth and washes her face and combs her hair before bed. Maybe, juuuust maybe...

I chuckled to myself. This should be fun. Thank god I knew her so well.

**MAKA's POV**

I stared at my wrist, the one Soul had grabbed. His skin was so warm, but I was still angry. He said the same thing to me all the time. 'No one smart enough would ever fall for a girl like you' or 'you're such a boring bookworm' or 'stop whining, tiny-tits, it's annoying'. I mean, I know it's true, but that doesn't mean I like it!

I sighed in frustration. I needed to get some sleep. I can mope about it tomorrow.

I got up and changed into one of Soul's shirts that I had stolen from his room one time (what? They smell like him and believe it or not, they help me fall asleep). I may be mad at him, but that doesn't change the fact that I like him. Which obviously means that I lied about not caring if he went and picked up some girl off the street. I did care. A lot.

I silently opened my door and looked outside. I heard music blaring from behind his bedroom door. I sighed in relief and quietly walked to the bathroom to wash up for bed.

*five minutes later*

I opened the bathroom door and heard his music still blaring. I quietly tip-toed out, silently closing the door behind me, and walked into my room, closing the door with my foot without looking back. I grabbed my phone off from my nightstand and plugged in my earphones. I turned one of my favorite songs and was humming along with the tune while looking for a book I had been reading earlier. While looking for it, I began to sing along with my favorite part of the song:

_"So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart"_

I began to dance while singing, moving my hips along with the beat and running my hands down my body, getting really into the song.

_"Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me—"_

"Yeah, it definitely looks better when you're doing that," said a familiar deep voice right by my ear.

* * *

_:O Soul, you perv!_

_Well, I hope you like it! The song that the lyrics come from is called The Phoenix, and it's by Fall Out Boy. I LOVE DIS SONG :3_

_Now CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. NOW. Love u guys! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the second chapter! And please give some feedback so I can make it better :)**

* * *

MAKA's POV

I squealed in surprise, jumping onto my bed and staring at the intruder. "What the hell, Soul! How did you get in my room?"

His eyes noticeably scanned my figure, causing me to blush feverishly. His mouth twitched, and he began to move toward me, placing his knee on the bed and trapping me against the wall with his arms. "S-Soul...?"

He got closer, both his knees now placed in front of mine. His eyes were piercing into my own, a blur of emotions swimming in his crimson irises. But I strongly read two of those emotions, and my eyes widened in realization as he rested his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips, and it took every bit of self control to NOT have my way with him right there—

"Maka, have you ever heard of Two Truths and a Lie?"

I stared at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

"When I said those things—all were the truth except for one. Yes, you do have a flat chest. Yes, no one in their right mind would fall for you. But you DO have sex appeal."

I suddenly felt a rush of thoughts and feelings bombard my mind, and I knew that Soul was actually letting me in on his own thoughts and emotions. I was shocked at some of the things I witnessed, but one thing I was completely and utterly surprised about was how almost every memory and thought in his mind showed our hands. Every time we were about to go into combat, we would hold hands. And he seemed to have seared all those moments into his mind, each from when we first partnered together to the most recent fight we had with a Kishin-egg.

The feeling of his hands lacing our fingers together pulled me back, and as soon as I was back in my room, he kissed me. I sat there, unsure of how to react. Then my mind common sense kicked in: _'Idiot! What are you doing?! Get him off of you! Are you just gunna let him ruin your partnership like this?'_

My heart thought differently: _**'WELL KISS HIM BACK, STUPID!'**_

I brought my hands up to his soft, white locks, my fingers knotting themselves firmly in place. I brought his head down, intensifying our kiss, and his groan made chills run up and down my spine. His hands moved from the wall and placed themselves firmly on my hips, fingers digging into my sides. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, and he turned and placed me on the bed, remaining on top. His legs were on either side of my own, and his hands were now becoming bolder, one running along my thigh and the other slowly slipping under my (his) shirt. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I gladly gave him entrance. I groaned lightly, and when he heard it, I could feel him grin, probably gloating silently to himself.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, and it made me realize just how out of air I was. We were both panting heavily, and our eyes locked onto each other for about five seconds and we knew exactly what was coming next.

* * *

SOUL'S POV

I woke to the feeling of weight shifting on my chest. I opened one eye and saw a head of dirty-blonde hair resting on my chest. My eyes widened in realization. _Last night...so it actually happened? _I lifted the blanket that covered our bodies to check—_oh yeah, it happened. _I grinned. _Cool_.

"What are you gloating about now?" Said a drowsy light voice. I looked back down and saw a pair of huge, viridian eyes staring into mine.

I smirked and rolled us over, playfully attacking her neck. She giggled and brought my face up to hers to kiss me gently. I smiled and kissed back. But then a thought occurred to me, and I pulled back. She gave me a worried look. "Soul? What's wrong?"

I sighed, unsure how to express myself. "Does...does this change anything? Or are we still just partners?"

She raised a hand to caress my cheek, and I leaned into it lightly. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, her expression completely serious. I held my breath, awaiting the answer that I know will probably break me.

"No," she said, and I closed my eyes, rolling over onto my back again. _Dammit_...

"—unless you want it to." My eyes shot open, and she had rolled onto my chest, her head resting on her arms as she gazed at me. I made sure to avoid making eye-contact.

"And if I do?" I said, and she crawled up a bit further to where I could feel her breath brush my lips.

"Then I will happily agree with your decision."

At that, I stared into her wide, viridian colored eyes, and I saw that she meant every word. I grinned, my hands crawling up to rest just above her ass. "Well," I stated, "I guess we're gunna have to decide on whether to tell the others or_OOOoohhh fuck_," I hissed, pleasure shooting through my body as she rolled her core against my dick. I peered at her, and she had an incredibly sly, coy-like smile framing her face.

"Do we have to worry about that now?" She whined playfully, her fingers running over my chest, tracing my scar.

"What, you up for round two?"

"Well, it's better than thinking at the moment."

I grinned. Coolest. Partner. Ever.

I mean girlfriend.

* * *

**Yaaaayy it's the second chapter! Did ya like it?! DID U?! CLICK DA REVIEW BUTTON. NOW. :3**


End file.
